katyperryfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, sahne adıyla Katy Perry, Amerikan şarkıcı, söz yazarı ve oyuncu. 25 Ekim 2015'te Santa Barbara, Kaliforniya'da doğdu. Dini müzikler dinleyerek büyüdü. Hristiyan-rock tarzındaki ilk albümü Katy Hudson ı 2001'de Red Hill Records aracılığıyla yayımladı. Albümde sahne adı olarak gerçek adını kullandı. 2003'te dini müzik yapmayı bırakarak Los Angeles'a taşındı. Sahne adını oyuncu Kate Hudson ile karıştırılmamak için Katheryn Perry olarak değiştirdi. Daha sonra sahne adını Katy Perry olarak basitleştirdi. Los Angeles'a taşınmasının ardından The Matrix adlı bir grupla The Matrix adında bir albüm kaydetti. İlk olarak grup albümü yayımlamaktan vazgeçse de, 2009'da, Perry'nin ün kazanmasından sonra kendi kayıt şirketleri aracılığıyla albüm yayımlandı. Perry, The Matrix albümünü kaydettikten sonra Columbia Records'la anlaştı ve Glen Ballard ile (A) Katy Perry ve Fingerprints adında iki albüm kaydetti. İki albümün yayımlanması da Columbia Records tarafından fesh edildi. Perry, iki yayımlanmamış albümden sonra Columbia Records'la olan anlaşmasını fesh etti ve Capitol Records'la anlaştı. Capitol Records aracılığıyla ilk EP'si Ur So Gay i 2007'de yayımladı. Madonna bir sohbette, EP'den bir şarkı olan "Ur So Gay"in en sevdiği şarkılardan biri olduğunu söyledi. Bu, Perry'nin popülerlik kazanmasına yardım etti. Şarkı ilk yayımlandığı sıralarda homofobik denilerek tepki alsa da Perry daha sonra şarkının homofobik bir şarkı olmadığını açıkladı. Şarkı için çekilen müzik videosu Perry'nin MySpace hesabında yayımlandı. 2008'de Perry, ikinci stüdyo albümü One of the Boys u yayımladı. Albüm; "I Kissed a Girl", "Hot n Cold", "Thinking of You" ve "Waking Up in Vegas" singe'larıyla desteklendi. Bunlardan "I Kissed a Girl", Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nin ulusal müzik listesi Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yerleşerek Perry'nin ilk hiti oldu. Aynı listede "Hot n Cold" 3 numaraya, "Thinking of You" 29 numaraya, "Waking Up in Vegas" ise 9 numaraya kadar yükseldi. Perry, albümü tanıtmak için Hello Katy Tour adlı bir turne düzenledi. Albüm, Amerika Birleşik Devletlerinin ulusal albüm bazlı müzik listesi Billboard 200 müzik listesinde ilk 10'a girmeyi başardı. Perry, One of the Boys albümünden 5 şarkıyı, o zamana kadar yayımlanmamış bir şarkısını ve Fountains of Wayne adlı grubun "Hackensack" adlı şarkısını seslendirdiği MTV Unplugged adındaki ilk canlı performans albümünü 2009'da yayımladı. Albüm Billboard 200'e, Fransa ulusal müzik listesine ve İsviçre ulusal müzik listesine girmeyi başardı. Perry, üçüncü stüdyo albümü Teenage Dream i 2010'da Capitol Records aracılığıyla yayımladı. Albüm; "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" ve "The One That Got Away" single'ları ile desteklendi. Bu single'lardan "The One That Got Away" dışındaki hepsi Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yerleşti. Böylece albüm, dünyada single'larından 5'inin Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yerleştiği iki albümden biri olup büyük bir başarı elde etti; bu başarıya ulaşan diğer albüm de Michael Jackson'ın Bad adlı albümüydü. Perry, albümü tanıtmak için California Dreams Tour adında bir turne düzenledi. "The One That Got Away" Hot 100'de 3 numaraya yerleşti. Albüm 9 ülkenin ulusal müzik listesinde zirveye oturdu, tüm başarılarından dolayı 2012'de Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection adıyla yeniden yayımlandı. Albüm fazladan 3 yeni şarkıya, "The One That Got Away"in akustik versiyonuna ve üç remikse yer veriyordu. Albümdeki fazladan üç şarkıdan ikisi, "Part of Me" ve "Wide Awake", albümü desteklemek amacıyla single olarak yayımlandı. "Part of Me" Hot 100'de zirveye otururken "Wide Awake" 2 numaraya yerleşebildi. Perry, aynı yıl ilk biyografi filmi Katy Perry: Part of Me yi yayımladı. Film Choice Summer Movie: Comedy/Music adlı ödülü kazandı. 2013'te Perry, dördüncü stüdyo albümü Prism ı Capitol Records aracılığıyla yayımladı. Albüm; "Roar", "Unconditionally", "Dark Horse", "Birthday" ve "This Is How We Do" single'larıyla desteklendi. Bunlardan "Roar" ve "Dark Horse" Hot 100'de zirveye otururken "Unconditionally" ve "Birthday" ilk 20'ye, "This Is How We Do" ise ilk 30'a girebildi. Albüm 8 ülkenin ulusal müzik listesinde zirveye oturdu. Albümün tanıtılması için The Prismatic World Tour adında bir turne düzenledi. Perry, Super Bowl'un -dünyanın en büyük Amerikan futbolu turnuvasının- 49.'sunun devre arası gösterisinde "Roar", "Dark Horse", "Teenage Dream", "California Gurls" ve "Firework" şarkılarını kendi başına, "I Kissed a Girl" adlı şarkısını Lenny Kravitz ile ve "Get Ur Freak On" ile "Work It" adlı iki Missy Elliot şarkısını Missy Elliot'la seslendirdi. Missy Elliot ise gösteride "Lose Control" adlı şarkısını solo olarak seslendirdi. Devre arası gösterisi 118,5 milyon izlenerek Super Bowl tarihinin en çok izlenen gösterisi oldu. Gösteri, 114,4 milyon izlenen Amerikan futbolu maçının izlenmesini de geçti. Perry, 2016'da 2016 Yaz Olimpiyatları için "Rise" adlı bir single yayımladı. Şarkı, Hot 100'de 11 numaraya yerleşebildi. Perry, beşinci stüdyo albümü Witness ı 9 Haziran 2017'de yayımlayacağını duyurdu. Şu ana kadar "Chained to the Rhythm", "Bon Appétit" ve "Swish Swish" single'ları albümü desteklemek için yayımlandı. Bunlardan "Chained to the Rhythm", Hot 100'de 4 numaraya yerleşti. Albümün tanıtılması için Witness: The Tour adındaki bir turne düzenlendi. Turnenin 7 Eyül 2017'de Ohio, ABD'de başlayacağı duyuruldu. Yaşamı 1984–1998: Çocukluğu Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, 25 Ekim 2015'te Hristiyan bir ailenin kızı olarak doğdu. Annesi Mary Hudson ve babası Keith Hudson; Perry, ablası Angela Hudson ve kardeşi David Hudson'ı sıkı dini kurallarla büyüttü. Perry ve kardeşleri "Lucky" adlı şekerleri yiyemiyordu, çünkü "lucky" kelimesi annelerine Lucifer'ı çağrıştırıyordu. Ayrıca İngilizcesi "devilled eggs" olan yumurta dolmalarına "angeled eggs" demek zorundaydılar. Perry vokal eğitimlerine 9 yaşında başladı. 13 yaşında kendisine doğum günü hediyesi olarak bir gitar alındı, o andan sonra kendi şarkılarını yazmaya ve seslendirmeye başladı. 17 yaşına kadar kiliselerde şarkılar söyledi. 1999–2006: Kariyer başlangıçları [[Dosya:KatyHudsonPromo.jpg|küçükresim|sol|Perry, ilk albümü Katy Hudson ın promo resimlerinde.]] Perry, 15 yaşındayken General Educational Development testini geçti. Müzikal kariyerine başlayabilmek için Dos Pueblos Lisesi'ni bıraktı. Red Hill Records adındaki bir dini müzik kayıt şirketiyle anlaştı. İlk albümü Katy Hudson ı 2001'de yayımladı. Albümü "Trust in Me" ve "Search Me" single'larıyla destekledi. Ayrıca Perry, albümünü tanıtmak için Phil Joel, V*Enna Earthsuit ile Strangely Normal Tour adında bir tur düzenledi. Red Hill Records'un bağlı olduğu Pamplin Music 2001'in sonlarına doğru kapandı, buna bağlı olarak albüm ve single'larla ilgili işlemler de durdu. Albüm yaklaşık olarak 200 kopya satabildi, bu sebeple ticari anlamda başarısız oldu. Perry, 2003'te, gospel (dini) müzik yapmayı bırakma kararı vererek Los Angeles'a taşındı. Amerikan oyuncu Kate Hudson ile karıştırılmamak için Katy Hudson olan sahne adını değiştirmeye karar verdi. Annesinin evlenmeden önceki soyadı olan "Perry"i soyadı olarak kullanmaya başladı. Bu soyadla 2007'ye kadar 3 tane albüm kaydetti. İlk albüm kaydını The Matrix adında bir grupla yaptı. Kaydettikleri albümün yayımlanması grup tarafından ilk başta fesh edilse de albüm, 2009'da, Perry popülerlik kazandıktan sonra grubun kendi kayıt şirketi Let's Hear It Records aracılığıyla yayımlandı. Perry, The Matrix ile kaydettiği albüm sonrasında Columbia Records ile bir anlaşma imzaladı ve Glen Ballard ile iki albüm kaydetti. Kaydettiği ilk albüm, (A) Katy Perry için "Box", "Diamonds", "It's Okay to Believe", "Long Shot", "A Cup of Coffee" ve "Simple" şarkılarına klip çekti. Fakat bu klipler albümün kendisi gibi yayımlanmadı. Perry, Columbia Records'la ikinci albümünü, Fingerprints i kaydetse bu albümün de yayımlanması kayıt şirketi tarafından fesh edildi. Albümdeki şarkılardan yalnızca "Simple" ve "Box" yayımlandı; "Simple" Gezgin Pantolon Kardeşliği filminin soundtrack EP'sinde yayımlanırken, "Box" Direct Management Group Licencing Sampler adındaki bir promo CD'ye dahil edildi. Perry, tüm bu süre zarfında P.O.D.'un "Goodbye for Now" adlı single'ında arka vokalleri temin etti ve şarkının müzik videosunda oynadı. 2007–2009: Ur So Gay, One of the Boys ve MTV Unplugged küçükresim|sağ|Perry, SXSW 2007 müzik festivalinde "Ur So Gay"i seslendiriyor. Perry, iki yayımlanmayan albüm sonrası Columbia Records'ı bıraktı ve 2007'de Capitol Records'la anlaştı. Aynı yıl, Ur So Gay adlı bir dijital EP'yi Capitol Records aracılığıyla yayımladı. EP'nin tanıtım single'ı "Ur So Gay" ilk başlarda homofobik denilerek eleştirilse de daha sonra Perry, şarkının homofobik bir şarkı olmadığını, kendisinin aksine bir gey hakları savunucusu olduğunu belirtti. Madonna, bir sohbette şarkının en sevdiği şarkılardan biri olduğunu söyledi. Perry, 2008'de Capitol Records aracılığıyla pop rock tarzındaki ikinci stüdyo albümü One of the Boys u yayımladı. Albüm Billboard 200'de 9 numaraya yerleşirken Yunanistan'da 2 numaraya kadar ilerledi. Billboard 200 ve Yunanistan müzik listesi de dahil olmak üzere 13 farklı ülkenin ulusal müzik listesinde ilk 10'a girmeyi başardı. Albümün çıkış single'ı "I Kissed a Girl", Billboard Hot 100 müzik listesinde 1 numaraya yerleşti ve 7 hafta 1 numarada kaldı. Böylece şarkı Billboard Hot 100 de 1 numaraya yerleşen 1000. rock şarkısı oldu. Şarkı Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde 4,7 milyon, Birleşik Krallık'ta 700 bin kopya sattı. Şarkı dini müzik eleştirmenlerinden ve eşcinsel müzik eleştirmenlerden eleştiri aldı. Dini müzik eleştirmenleri şarkıyı Hristiyanlığa uygun olmadığı için eleştirirken, eşcinsel eleştirmenler şarkıyı popülerlik kazanmak için bi-meraklılığı kullandığı için eleştirdi. Albümün ikinci single'ı "Hot n Cold" Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde yaklaşık 5,7 milyon kopya satarak ABD geneli satışlarda "I Kissed a Girl"ü geçti, fakat Hot 100'de 3 numaraya kadar ilerleyebildi. Albümün üçüncü single'ı "Thinking of You" ABD genelinde 1,1 milyon, dördüncü single'ı "Waking Up in Vegas" ise ABD genelinde 2,3 milyon sattı. "Waking Up in Vegas" Hot 100'de 9 numaraya kadar ilerleyip Perry'nin Hot 100'de ilk 10'a giren üçüncü single'ı olurken, "Thinking of You" listede diğer single'lar kadar başarılı olamayıp 29 numaraya kadar ilerleyebildi. Albüm, dünya genelinde 7 milyon kopya sattı. Perry, albümü tanıtmak için Hello Katy Tour adında bir turne düzenledi. Perry, One of the Boys albümünden 5 şarkıyı, o zamana kadar yayımlanmamış bir şarkısı olan "Brick by Brick"i ve Fountains of Wayne adlı grubun "Hackensack" adlı şarkısını seslendirdiği ilk canlı performans albümü MTV Unplugged ı 2009'da yayımladı. Albüm ABD genelinde 62 bin kopya satabildi. İsviçre albüm listesinde 82 numaraya, Billboard 200'de 168 numaraya ve Fransa albüm listesinde 192 numaraya kadar yükselebildi. 2010–2012: Teenage Dream ve The Complete Confection küçükresim|sol|Perry, California Dreams Tour'da "[[Circle the Drain"i seslendiriyor.]] Perry, pop tarzındaki üçüncü stüdyo albümü Teenage Dream''i 2010 yılında Capitol Records aracılığıyla yayımladı. ''Rolling Stone la bir röportajında "hayran kitlemi elimde tutmak için kesinlikle tarzımı pop tutmalıyım" diyerek üçüncü albümünün ikincisi gibi pop rock veya rock tarzında olmayacağını belirtti. Albüm Billboard 200 de dahil olmak üzere 9 ülkenin ulusal müzik listesinde zirveye oturdu. 25 ülkenin ulusal müzik listesinde ilk 10'a girmeyi başardı. Albümün çıkış single'ı "California Gurls" Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yerleşti; ABD geneli 5,8 milyon, Birleşik Krallık geneli 780 bin kopya sattı. Perry, şarkının "Empire State of Mind" adlı Jay-Z ve Alicia Keys şarkısına cevap şarkısı olduğunu söyledi. İkinci single "Teenage Dream" Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yerleşip Perry'nin Hot 100'de zirveye oturan üçüncü single'ı oldu. ABD geneli 4,7 milyon, Birleşik Krallık geneli 530 bin kopya sattı. Üçüncü single "Firework" da önceki single'lar gibi Hot 100'de zirveye oturdu. ABD geneli 7,1 milyon kopya satarak Perry'nin ABD'de en çok satan single'ı oldu, dünya genelinde ise 11 milyon satarak Perry'nin dünya genelinde en çok satan ikinci single'ı oldu. Dördüncü single "E.T." ve beşinci single "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" de Hot 100'de 1 numaraya yükseldi. Böylece Teenage Dream albümü, dünyada 5 single'ı Hot 100'de zirveye oturan iki albümden biri olup büyük bir başarı elde etti. Diğer albüm de Michael Jackson'ın Bad albümüydü. Altıncı single "The One That Got Away" Hot 100'de 3 numaraya yerleşti. Albümün yedinci single'ı "Hummingbird Heartbeat" yalnızca Avustralya'da yayımlandı. Şarkı için herhangi bir müzik videosu yayımlanmadı. Şarkı Güney Kore müzik listesinde 124 numaraya yerleşebildi. Albüm ayrıca "Circle the Drain" ve "Not Like the Movies" adlı iki tanıtım single'ıyla desteklendi. İki tanıtım single'ı da Hot 100'de ilk 60'a girebildi. Teenage Dream albümü dünya genelinde 6 milyon kopya sattı. Albümü tanıtmak için California Dreams Tour adlı bir turne düzenlendi. Albüm, yakaladığı büyük başarı nedeniyle 2012 yılında Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection adıyla yeniden yayımlandı. Albüm fazladan üç yeni şarkıya ("Part of Me", "Wide Awake" ve "Dressin' Up"), üç yeni remikse ve "The One That Got Away" şarkısının akustik versiyonuna yer veriyordu. "Part of Me" ve "Wide Awake" şarkıları albümü desteklemek için single olarak yayımlandı. "Part of Me" Hot 100'de zirveye otururken "Wide Awake" 2. sıraya kadar yükselebildi. "Wide Awake" ABD genelinde 3,5 milyon satarken "Part of Me" ise 2,9 milyon satabildi. Tüm bu süre zarfında Perry, Amerikan komedyen Russell Brand ile evlenip boşandı. 2013–günümüz: Prism ve Witness Bu alt başlık henüz yapım aşamasındadır, lütfen takipte kalın. küçükresim|sağ|Perry, The Prismatic World Tour'da "Roar"u seslendiriyor.